War Three/Roleplay
This is where you roleplay for the 3rd war - Ishan and his followers and the Pure Ones against the clans and the guardians of Ga'Hoole. Archives: Archive I Elijah tipped his head, still awaiting an answer."Rue? Do you want to be my mate?"---Clove snatched a coal from the air, flying over the ember bed. ----Flight watched Tytus, tense. Careful....---Mockingjay mimicked Kinkajou as she cooed a dove call, fascinated. ---Kinkajou flapped into the air, cooing, hearing the mockingbird mimic her.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) (We need to archive this, like now.) Rue's face was enlighted quickly, "Of course!" She threw her right wing around Elijah, pulling her beak up to his cheek, kissing it softly. --- Tytus snarled loudly, creating a strange blue auroa around her. CITY LIGHTS Elijah felt a tear of joy fall down his check. "I love you, Rue."---Mockingjay stared at Tytus, fascinated. .☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Tytus glowed brighter till her fur began to turn white. Her eyes turned blood red, while her teeth grew longer. Whats happening to me... Flight help.. The truth was, Tytus's mother was merging with the alpha, she was protecting her daughter, even though it put her daughter through pain and terror to morph. "Get away from here... NOW!" Tytus lunged at Kurum, missing by an inch. Why am I so strong but in so much pain? Tytus pulled back with a fright and threw her head down. "Whats happening.. to..-" Tytus pulled herself back together and transformed back to herself. She collasped, and within seconds, cuts and brusies were inflicted on her body from moments before. --- "I love you too!" Rue gasped, holding him tighter. --- Kato bounced up to Clove, a slight grin on his face. ---- Aulus ran up to Mayla, licking her ears and cheek as he examined the pups. "They're perfect, just like you." (Can I have one?" CITY LIGHTS (I left you message asking you c:)"Hey." Clove smiled at Kato, tossing the coal over her wing and onto the ember bed.---Flight gasped, and locked his jaws in Tytus's scruff. He dragged her away to safety, glad when Kuro turned away, ignoring them. "Tytus? Tytus, can you hear me?"---Mayla nuzzled Aulus. "A miracle, born in the midst of a terrible event." she nosed the pup who had her pattern; a dark coat with a lighter muzzle, chest, underside and legs, only he was dark gray with a lighter gray underside. "I'm thinking, for this one... Shawi." .☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Aulus nosed a black and white she-pup. "Loraly." He barely whispered. -- Rue looked off in the distance amd sighed, "I've always wanted to be a mother." She whispered. CITY LIGHTS "You will one day." Elijah assured her. "And they're be adorable. Smart and beautiful."---Mayla closed her eyes. "Loraly. A beautiful name.".☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Aulus smiled. "I love you, Mayla." ---- Rue spun around smiling. --- Kato sat next to his mate sighing softly. --- Tytus slowly opened her eyes. "Flight.. I'm pregnant." (BOOM BIG SURPRISE) CITY LIGHTS (OMG) Flight gasped. "Y-you are?" he was shocked, and delighted. "That's wonderful! Are..."he looked over her injuries. "Are you okay?"---Mayla sighed in content. "I love you too."---Clove rested her head on Kato's shoulder. "I wonder if there's going to be an actual fight>".☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) (IKR) "Yes, I'm-" Tytus broke off into a cough, "Fine." She slowly stood up, leaning against Flight, but when she touched him, her wounds quickly faded away (:O) ---- Kato shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't think so but, I think we've done our job here." (Have we?) "Clove, can you promise me something?" CITY LIGHTS (I suppose so, not sure...) "Anything." she replied.---Flight stared as the wounds faded away. "We should get you back to camp. It's safest there." he shapeshifted into a Snowy. "You want me to carry you?".☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Pyralus watched the strange wolves, shocked. He had thought wolves were odd creatures before, with their strange hunting practices and stuff, but this made him wonder even more. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png (I'm bored) "Promise me that when we get out of here, maybe a few seasons after, we'll have owlets." Kato continued to stare brightly at the stars, his eyes fixed on them. CITY LIGHTS "Of course!" Clove gasped, joyous. "You don't know how much I'd love a family, seeing as I didn't really have one until recently...".☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Kurum snarled, and jumped on Tytus. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Tytus flung around and threw Kurum into a tree, fumed with anger, she began to turn white again. CITY LIGHTS Kuro looked at Tytus, trying to focus. But something wasn't allowing his power to work. He frowned, but then his power seemed to backfire. He felt pain twist within him, and he gasped as he was thrown into a tree. .☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Kurum frowned at his son. He expected more. He wouldn't accept weaknesses. "Kuro..." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Tytus smiled devilously as she stared at Kuro. She ran at him and held him against a tree, snarling loudly. "Flight! Kurum!" CITY LIGHTS Flight turned to Kurum, and his emerald eyes were replaced with deadly yellow ones that casted an eerie yellow light. A black-feathered bird replaced Flight, and the hagsfiend stared at Kurum, eyes burning..☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Kurum stepped backwards, yelping. Yamone had come, and he stared at the hagsfiend. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Tytus looked at the pup and growled loudly, the blue mist radiated off of her again. "Your lucky I'm not a cruel, ruthless wolf like you and your father, because the wolves that you 'test' your strength on, have been through agony, and I hope you rot in the dark." CITY LIGHTS 03:35, December 22, 2013 (UTC)CITY LIGHTS Flight walked forward, continuing to mentally paralyze Kurum. "Now. I will stop if you swear that you don't touch my mate again. Do we have a deal?" the parasites exclusive to hagsfiends started crawling from his feathers, toward Kurum. "Make your choice, quickly.".☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) "Yes! Please!" Kurum's voice sounded weaker, and his form flickered from his original form to something else. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Flight shook his black feathers, and turned back into a wolf. "Come on Tytus. Let's go." his eyes faded back to green, his fur cerulean.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Tytus looked at Flight, this time, her eyes were red, she didn't respond or follow. CITY LIGHTS Yamone didn't know what to think. He ran up to his friends. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Tytus...?" Flight flinched from her gaze, and took a step back. Is this how she feels when I turn into a hagsfiend or a vyrrwolf?.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Kurum fell, obviously weak. His form stopped flickering. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Tytus threw Kuro to the ground and padded up to Kurum, her eyes flashing from yellow to red. CITY LIGHTS Kurum backed away, afraid. "D-do you have Jaunyx too?" His voice was getting smaller, and he started flickering again. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Flight glanced at Tytus, and then his eyes burned that deadly yellow, yet the rest of him didn't change. "Do you want to find out?" .☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) "No, I don't, but I know your weakness, Kurum, and I know a wolf who can kill you, Eio." Tytus's paws began to turn black owl feet, "Or again, maybe I do." Tytus smiled. CITY LIGHTS Flight looked from Kurum to Tytus, cautious. It hit him that he had no idea where Raven was..☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Tytus felt something push her back, and into a tree. She was knocked out as she transformed back to normal. CITY LIGHTS Flight turned into his sister, and grabbed Tytus. "Come on, Yamone!" this was the only way how he could carry Tytus in her normal form; she was too heavy for anything else.--- Clove nestled into Kato's side. "You'll be a wonderful father, you know that.".☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 23:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not so sure.." Kato said, quite worried. (Tytus is fat X3) --- Tytus hung aimlessly under Flight, fear twisting through her veins. CITY LIGHTS 02:18, December 23, 2013 (UTC) "Of course you will!" Clove assured him. ---Flight-Raven took to the sky with Tytus, his sister's black wings flapping. This feels odd.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:26, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Tytus woke up quickly, and began to freak out, she had no idea what had just happened. Tytus wriggled loose from Raven and transformed into an owl quickly, flying off. --- Kato churred softly. CITY LIGHTS 02:35, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank goodness! Flight quickly turned into a Snowy, relieved to not be seen by his sister as her. "You alright?"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:38, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Tytus nodded, trembling slightly. CITY LIGHTS 02:41, December 23, 2013 (UTC) "Let's get you home, you don't look so good."---Helena had a bad feeling about this war. I feel like... something's going to happen to me. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:47, December 23, 2013 (UTC) "Ok." Tytus flew after Flight, caught in deep thought. --- Kato wrapped his wing around Clove churring. CITY LIGHTS 02:50, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Clove nestled herself into Kato's side, watching the constellations.--- Helena looked at the battle claws of Logan, remembering how he had died. Death. she touched the feather of her mate tied to the claws, trying to imagine it. (Edme, how about some combat soon?)☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:56, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Aulus licked Mayla's head quickly. --- Loraly wriggled slightly, nuzzling her mothers belly. --- Rue nestled against Elijah, churring softly. "I love you..." She breathed. CITY LIGHTS 03:02, December 23, 2013 (UTC) "I love you too, Rue."---Shawi curled up, and fell asleep in his mother's soft fur. ⛄ Sorrel♫let it snow ⛄ 03:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Rue closed her eyes and dozed off, holding Elijah. Her life couldn't be any more perfect. ---- Loraly flicked Shawi with her tail. CITY LIGHTS 03:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) "Those two were made for each other." Clove whispered, indicating toward Rue and Elijah, who had both drifted off into sleep. "Alongside me, you, and Romeo and Juliet." ⛄ Sorrel♫let it snow ⛄ 03:10, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Kato looked at Clove, a heart-filled look in his eyes, "Clove, you are the Juliet to my Romeo, your the-" Kato looked up, they were in a mistletoe tree. Kato smiled as he blushed. --- Rue's eyes flickered open slightly to two black owls coming towards her (PURE ONES ATTACK) They grabbed Rue and flew off, disappearing quickly. CITY LIGHTS 03:16, December 23, 2013 (UTC) "Rue!" screeched Elijah. He took off after the Pure Ones and Rue.---Clove's eyes widened. "We have to go after them!" she snatched up her battle claws. ⛄ Sorrel♫let it snow ⛄ 03:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Rue screeched loudly, tears slipping from her eyes as one of the male owls pulled her up to him. "Your mine now, little owl." Rue didn't reconize the voice, but knew he was a pure one. The other owl attacked Elijah, and threw him down. CITY LIGHTS 03:31, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Elijah lashed with his claws, feeling them tear at flesh. "Let her go!" --- Clove struggled to catch up to her friends and the Pure Ones. ⛄ Sorrel♫let it snow ⛄ 03:34, December 23, 2013 (UTC) "Elijah no! You'll get killed! Trust me and go! Please!" Rue screeched before the male owl shut her up by knocking her out. --- Kato flew after Clove. CITY LIGHTS 03:40, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Elijah then felt a blow to the back of his head. His world went black as he began to fall, unconscious.---"Elijah!"'Clove folded her wings, diving after him and grabbing both his talons. "Kato, help Rue!" She struggled to carry Elijah to the nearest tree; Elijah was larger and heavier than the somewhat tiny Barn owl. --- Mayla licked her three pups, Shawi, Rako and Loraly. They wouldn't open their eyes for another week or two. I hope this war ends soon. I don't want them to open their eyes to these stone walls. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 17:35, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Rako felt his fur against his mother's. --- (I don't remember what happened to the Guardians, so I'll just start the action with them) Fayan spotted some owls nearby. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Helena landed beside Fayan, eyes narrowed at the owls. She knew all of them, from her time in their ranks. All tytos. "Pure Ones." She hissed, feathers bushed. The battle claws shone on her talons, and she itched to sink them into her former allies's flesh. "What do you want us to do?"---Clove dropped the unconscious Elijah onto a branch, and took off after her mate and best friend. Kato wasn't far ahead but Rue was no where in sight. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 17:35, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Rue awoke to find herself in a dark burrow. Her legs were tethered by vines to a rock, and she could see a silhouette of a large Sooty owl, by the entrance, his back to her. I've been captured. The soil beneath the Spotted owl's talons was cold and stiff. --- Kato had lost Rue and the Pure Ones, and now he leaned against a branch, and clutched his side, a stitch. Clove was silent, trying to revive the unconscious Elijah. Flight paced. "I've had enough. We've been skulking down here, hiding like rats! We've got to bring the battle to them. We have to get rid of them, so we get our home back!" --- Raven flew to Yamone, panting with effort. "Yamone.... I have to tell you something... I love you. I don't care if I'm hurt again. They say you only live once." --- Helena raked the battle claws over the stone. "Are we attacking these Pure Ones or what?" --- Bessie picked up her knife. --- Elijah stirred, and then finally sat up in confusion. His head was swimming. "Rue..." he mumbled, and then his eyes widened. "Rue!" he looked around wildly, but his mate was no where. They got her! ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 22:21, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Helena glared at Fayan, eyes like black ice. "Well?" when the king didn't respond for a long time, she shrugged in impatience, and donned her helmet. "Attack!" Helena launched herself into flight, and was soon joined by other Guardians. Seizing the wing of the nearest Pure One, the battle began. --- (I want to get rid of this guy) Remus stared in shock as he saw a female Barn owl grab his wing. "Helena! We thought you were dead -" but then his beak snapped shut as he saw the rage in her eyes. Then his own became a match as it hit him. "Turnfeather!" he roared. "You've joined our enemies!" his only response from Helena was pain in his wing as she raked the feathers. His flight suddenly uneven and wobbly, Remus began to loose height as the Pure Ones and Guardians engaged in a fierce battle. Not waiting for Yamone's response, Raven flew back as fast as she could. Spotting the Guardians and Pure Ones fighting, she bursted into the hidden cave. "There's a battle between the owls!" she cried. --- Mayla stared, and curled around her pups protectively. --- Flight turned, forgetting his speech. He shifted into an Eagle owl. "Those who can fight, follow us! Lead the way, sister." --- Clove gasped, and grabbed her battle claws. My mother! I've got to help her. "C'mon, Kato!" --- Head still swimming, Elijah fumbled around, and found his knife. No Pure One takes my mate and gets away with it! the Spotted owl clawed up, and then began to try find the track that would lead him to Rue. --- Tally saw Elijah trying to track Rue, and he flew over. "I'll help you!" --- Bessie looked at the Healing chaw, looking grim. "Prepare for casualties." --- Kinkajou turned into a dove as Kurum's wolves became aware of the fight. Glaux and Lupus, protect the Guardians. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 18:41, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Ishan heard the fighting nearby, and called out to his wolves to join the fight, and wolves started to run towards the owls. --- Fayan flew towards the nearest Pure One in sight, and went to battle, and fought with the Pure One. This one was much older. He tried to scratch his opponent, thinking he had the upper hand, but the Pure One moved swiftly to the side, losing only a few feathers, and scratched Fayan instead. --- Yamone was speechless. --- Rako yawned and squeaked. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Raven snarled, bursting from the bushes. Wolves streamed out behind her, launching themselves at Ishan and his wolves. Raven's wings flapped madly, hitting any wolf who came close to her. --- A Great Gray owl, Flight seized the Pure One attacking Fayan. --- Clove stared, horrifyed. She dove at a coal bed, and started flinging coals at enemy wolves and owls. --- Helena abandoned the maimed Remus. She launched herself at Inji, battle claws glistening. (Let's start this thing, Edme) ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 21:36, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Inji, who was looking in another direction, didn't notice Helena in the distance. --- Kurum appeared in the battle. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Helena slashed her claws, slicing at Inji's tail. A few specks of blood and a few feathers flew through the air. That should alert him. --- Clove watched her mother and Inji, but suddenly she felt pain slice through her stomach. Looking down, she saw blood spread over the lovely white feathers. It wasn't deep enough to fatally wound her, but it hurt. Clove launched herself at Remus, his battle claws wet with her blood. She couldn't see Helena and Inji, and Remus was clearly not going to leave her alone. Whenever she tried to turn, Remus attacked her again. Helena rose her claws, prepared to slice Inji's wing, but suddenly there was a ferocious wind. Helena shreed as she was sent into a dangerous tilt. (Now, Edme; the fatal blow) ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 18:23, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Inji barely managed to keep himself upright, and managed to slice his talon. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Helena froze. Slowly, she looked down. There was a deep gash in her chest, and blood was as spreading over the plumage. She coughed, and blood sprayed from her beak. She looked at Clove. "I love you." She whispered. Then the world was dimming. She was falling. --- Clove spun round as Remus's injured wing finally failed him. She saw someone fall. But it wasn't Inji. She screamed in horror, and she dove after the owl. She caught Helena, and settled her on the ground, cradling her mother in her wings. "Mum!" She whispered hoarsely, tears falling from her eyes. Helena touched Clove's face with her wing. "Clove." She murmured. "There is not a purer owl then yourself." A golden form swam in her vision above her. My Logan... Helena recognized his eyes, warm and full of love. My love. "Goodbye, my little owlet... I love you." Helena smiled, and her wing fell from her daughter's face as her eyes closed. Clove crouched there, silent. Then she shrieked, tears flying from her eyes. She spun round. Her furious gaze raked over Inji. "You did this! Hagsfiend! I'll rip out your gizzard!" The Barn owl threw herself into the air, toward Inji. Her eyes blazed with rage, and she lashed toward Inji's throat. Unaware of the chaos, Elijah crept through the Pure One hideout, talons clutching his dagger. "Rue!" He hissed. "Where are you?" --- Bessie sobbed as she landed beside Helena. She was my friend! The healer bowed her head. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 16:44, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Inji, facing the other direction, turned around soon enough to see Clove. He flew up, avoiding Clove. (Let's make this an epic fight scene :D) http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "I'll claw your eyes out!" Clove screeched, not caring how many heads turned. She flew at him, trying to reach his neck, but he was out of reach. Instead she sank her talons into his belly, feeling them tear flesh. Not enough for a fatal blow, but it was sure to hurt. (Yay! I've missed action so much) ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 09:41, March 22, 2014 (UTC) "Gah! You pitiful little..." Inji tried to rake Clove's wings. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Clove latched her claws onto Inji's wing, but couldn't get a grip strong enough in order to break it; Inji was flapping his wings too much. She dug them into the flesh. "Call me pitiful? Let's see who truly is strong!" ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 21:37, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Inji stopped flapping, and dove down quickly, attempting to loosen Clove's tight grip. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Clove followed in a dive, quickly stretching her wings back out as she felt a wave of heat. Ember beds glowed below, coals and cinders flying. She turned, and advanced Inji, a coal now in her talon. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 07:53, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Inji didn't notice Clove advancing. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Clove threw herself at Inji, and she impaled him in the stomach with her battle claws. The coal sizzled slightly as it met the flesh and feathers, and she saw smoke rise. --- Elijah crept through the tunnels, heart racing. "Rue!" ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 23:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Inji screeched, and started to decrease in altitude. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Clove wrenched her claws free, and saw a spurt of blood. She flew in again, and began clawing at Inji's neck. --- Flight then saw Kurum. He ran over, throwing himself at him in natural form. --- Elijah then saw a hole in the ground. He crept toward it. "Rue?" He whispered. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 19:41, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Rue ran toward Elijah, wings outstretched. "Elijah!" She cried, throwing her wings around her mate. Tears streaked down her face, of joy at seeing him "Rue!" Elijah wrapped his wings around her, trembling with relief. "I thought I'd lost you..." after a long time, he let go. "Come on, this way!" The two Spotted owls then fled, escaping from the Pure One hideout, Elijah's battle claws and knife promising death to any Pure One who tried to stop them. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 19:40, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Kurum batted Flight away, and growled. --- Inji was first starting to struggle, but soon, his body went limp. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "It's time to end this war!" Snarled Flight, fur on end. He had seen too many deaths. The Beyond was torn apart, and now it had to be sewn back together. He bared his teeth at Kurum. "Fight me, coward!" --- Kinkajou then saw Kuro. He was watching Flight and Kurum, trying to focus. That child-like grin was appearing on his face. His eyes were fixed on Flight. Kinkajou then raised a paw, swiping his right eye. --- Kuro howled as one of his eyes flew out of his socket. He whimpered, and stared at Kinkajou, paw over his socket. He sprang, enraged. Forgetting his father, the two young wolves disappeared into the grass as they fought. Clove tore Inji's throat, even though she knew he was dead. She stared at the body as it fell to the ground, blood trickling from Inji's beak. She jumped when she felt a wing wrap around her. --- Bessie gently guided Clove, her eyes shining with tears. "Come on, dear." She whispered, voice raw with grief. Bessie and Clove disappeared to a nearby tree, where Helena lay. Clove crumpled over her mother, weeping. Bessie rubbed her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Bessie then backed out of the hollow, leaving Clove. Clove screamed, and wrapped her wings around her head. She rocked on the ground, sobbing. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 18:03, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Kurum heard howling from nearby, but ignores it. He runs toward Flight, and tries to bite him in the neck. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Flight dodged the blow, and yellow then blossomed from the pupil of his green eyes, turning them yellow. The first feathers of a hagsfiend were forming on his spine, but then they vanished. If these other wolves and owls see what I'm capable of turning into, what will they do? Kill me? They won't like someone who can turn into a hagsfiend. Flight leapt at Kurum, paws outstretched. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 12:46, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Ishan was in shock from Flight's eyes, and didn't move. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Flight crashed into Kurum's side, digging in his claws. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 15:25, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Kurum was pinned, but he turned and stabbed Flight's side with his antlers (not a fatal blow). http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Flight yelped, stumbling away. He pressed his paw to his side, and when he looked back at his paw, it was red with blood. Suddenly, he sank his teeth deep into Kurum's muzzle. --- Raven looked on with horror. She wanted to help Flight, but her wings or legs wouldn't move. --- Kuro snapped at Kinkajou, trying to reach her, but having rarely fought in his young life, he didn't have many skills. Kinkajou was turning into a dove, a jackdaw and then back into a wolf. She kept fluttering out of reach as a bird, and as a wolf she overpowered him. It was obvious what was coming. She's going to kill me, whether she intends to or not. Kuro then felt no ground beneath his left back paw, and when he looked back, he saw a cliff. Water rushed at the bottom of the cliff. Slowly, he looked at Kinkajou. He had one eye, so his power barely worked. What was there to live for? He was dying anyway, based by his wounds. He felt light-headed. Kuro let himself fall. --- "No!" Kinkajou cried, diving forward. But Kuro had already gone. He dropped silently into the water, and after a few moments, she saw no bubbles rising from where he had fallen in. "I'm sorry!" she gasped, before turning, fluttering away. (after this is finally over there'll be a LOTG-movie-Kludd-possibly alive theme to Kuro) ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 20:25, April 19, 2014 (UTC) (K :3) Kurum scratched Flight with his claws on Flight's shoulder. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Spitting on Kurum, Flight let go of his muzzle. Then he spotted a few cinders. He then swiped the cinders onto Kurum's face, seeing smoke rise from the fur. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 20:37, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Kurum glared at Flight, and rammed into him with his face, the cinders still on. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Flight howled as the cinders burned him. He hopped away, and shook out his fur to try and stop any fire. After several moments, it stopped burning, but there was patch of burned skin. Then he looked at Kurum. He eyes turned yellow again. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 20:45, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Kurum was about to pounce on Flight, but he was stopped. He fell over, and shouted weakly,' "Is this how you want your friends to know you?" '''http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "They know I'd never harm them." Flight snarled. "I'll always have friends. But you -" he paused dramatically. "Will never have any friends. Not truly friends." he looked at Ishan across the battlefield. "Your ''friends are only with you for power, not friendship. I have friends. Family. You'll never know friendship. Or love." he then looked around, searching, but didn't see Kuro. "Not even your son will ever love you." ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 21:03, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Kurum frowned. "My son..." 'http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "Yes." he chuckled. "Where is your little Kuro?" Flight had no idea where Kuro was. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 21:10, April 19, 2014 (UTC) '"You..." 'Kurum thought Flight was mocking him by his tone of voice. '"What did you do to him?" 'http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "I've done nothing." Flight hissed. "Read my mind if you want. I never layed a claw on him." --- Kinkajou perched on a branch as a dove, praying that Kurum still couldn't read her mind. She didn't kill Kuro intentially, but he would still blame her... would he?" ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 21:15, April 19, 2014 (UTC) '"Stop!" 'Kurum said to Flight. He could sense guilt somewhere. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Kinkajou gulped. Several eyes were turning to her. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 21:23, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Kurum stood up. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Kinkajou spread her dove wings, preparing to fly. --- Clove stared at Helena's body through her tear-filled eyes. ''Where are you, Kato? I need you... ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 21:42, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Kurum jolted towards Kinkajou, but was too far away. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Kinkajou flapped her dove wings, darting into the air. "It wasn't my fault!" She cried, out of reach. "He killed himself, because he lost one of his eyes! He threw himself off a cliff, into the river and drowned himself! There was nothing I could do!" ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 14:51, April 22, 2014 (UTC) '''"Oh? How ''did ''he lose his eye?" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "I didn't do that!" Kinkajou lied. "He cut it on a rock, and it came out." ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 06:12, April 23, 2014 (UTC) '"LIAR!" '''he snarled, pounding his paw on the undergrowth. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Kinkajou sqauwked at him. "It was an accident! ''Deal with it!" ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 23:05, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Kurum growled. He didn't like her attitude. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Kinkajou landed on a branch, turning back into her wolf form. "I'd never kill anyone intentionally." She said, clinging to the branch. (Can we end this war soon?) ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 22:16, May 3, 2014 (UTC) (Okay) Kurum whimpered a little, and Yamone darted towards him, knocking him down, since he was in his concrete form (he never shows weakness in his abstract form). http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Raven threw out her wings, and flew forwards, smacking her wing at Kurum. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 00:59, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Kurum fell to the ground, pinned by Yamone. Ishan stared, horrified, this was their only chance at winning. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Raven lifted a paw, claws glistening. "Any last words?" --- Flight snarled menacingly. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 01:07, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Kurum attempted to change back into his abstract form, but he was in too much pain in this form. '"Please..." '''http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "What, kill you?" Hissed Flight. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 01:11, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Kurum closed his eyes. After years of living, far longer than he should have, he decided now was the time. He nodded slowly. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Raven rose a wing, using the other to block the view of the onlookers. Her free wing came down, and when she stepped back, Kurum's neck was at an awkward angle. --- Elijah and Rue turned away, not wanting to see the body. --- Flight stepped forward. "It's over." He rasped. He turned to Ishan, growling. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 01:17, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Ishan stepped backwards, and shouted, "Retreat!" Several wolves ran in the direction of the Outermost, and when the last wave left the bloody battleground, Ishan shouted, "This isn't the last you'll be seeing of us!" and followed the wolves. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png The wolves and the owls departed, carrying their wounded. Bessie and Tally carried a bundle between them; Helena's.cloth wrapped body. Clove, Kato, Elijah and Rue followed, comforting Clove. --- Kinkajou nuzzled D?????? (I feel awful, what was his name?) "I'm glad it's over." --- Raven nudged Yamone. "Hey. You want to walk with me, after all this?" ---- Mayla carried her three pups with Aulus, relieved. --- Flight shifted into an owl, before soaring away with the MacMyths, Tytus by his side. --- Mockingjay whistled softly, before fluttering into the air. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ 01:31, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Pyralus followed Mockingjay --- Yamone nodded --- (His name is Disparo, I had to check myself :T) Disparo replies, "Yeah." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "I love you." Whispered Raven to Yamone. --- "Let's go home." Whispered Kinkajou. The battlefield was finally empty. The beyond was at peace at last. As everyone arrived home, a black form was limping out of a river. His fur was soaked, his leg broken, he had one eye left. ''But I live. The pup had one image in mind: Kinkajou. One day. And the other wolves. She'll pay for this dearly. He glanced briefly at Kurum's corpse, before he limped into the direction of the outermost. ♫Sorrel♫I'm telling the world♫ Category:Completed Roleplays